kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Copy Abilities (Super Smash Bros. series)
When Kirby uses his inhale Special move on other Smash bros combatants, he can swallow them and copy their abilities. Normally this is the Standard Special Move of the victim. To See what Kirby Looks like when he has an ability, see Super Smash Brothers Kirby Hats Super Smash Bros. Mario Hat: Mario's cap Abilities Luigi Hat: Luigi's cap Abilities Link Hat: Link's cap Abilities Fox McCloud Hat: Fox's ears and Headset Abilities Samus Aran Hat:Samus' Helmet Abilities Donkey Kong Hat: Donkey Kong-Like fur Abilities Yoshi: Egg Lay - Kirby will use a tongue to swallow fighters then lay them as eggs. Hat: Looks like Yoshi. (Note: Yoshi's complete face is seen in the Brawl version.) Kirby: Nothing, unless the other Kirby has another power. Kirby then steals that power from the other Kirby. In the original Super Smash Bros., a computer controlled Kirby would try to swallow a powerless Kirby anyway, but in Melee and Brawl, it simply spits one out instead. Pikachu: Thunder Jolt - Kirby will be able to shoot electricity from his cheeks. It bounces as it travels along the terrain. Instead of falling off the edge of the arena, the electricity will climb the walls and floors of the stage. Hat: Looks like Pikachu. Captain Falcon: Falcon Punch - Kirby performs the Falcon Punch; a powerful fiery punch with the fire taking the shape of a falcon. Like Captain Falcon, Kirby shouts the name of the attack as he uses it. Hat: Captain Falcon's "Crash Helmet". In Brawl, it also includes his visor. Ness: PK Fire/PK Flash - PK Fire: Kirby shoots a lightning bolt-like object that explodes into a pillar of fire once it touches an enemy. PK Flash: Kirby releases an explosive green ball using PSI. It can then be controlled using the Control Stick. Hat: Ness' red and blue baseball cap. Note: PK Fire is obtained in Smash Bros., whilst PK Flash replaces it in Melee and Brawl. Jigglypuff: Pound/Rollout - Pound: Kirby pounds the enemy. Rollout: Kirby charges his rollout and rolls across the stage. The more charge you put into it, the more damage and knockback it does. Hat: Jigglypuff's ears and hair. Note: Kirby uses Pound in Super Smash Bros. and Rollout in Super Smash Bros. Melee and Brawl. Abilities from Super Smash Bros. Brawl Pit: Palutena's Arrow - Kirby shoots an arrow that can be aimed up or down. This is similar to Cupid's trademark attack. Hat: Pit's wings and halo. Looks a little like Kirby's Cupid ability, but has a hair decoration. Wario: Chomp - Kirby attempts to chomp on an enemy. If it hits, you can keep biting the enemy before throwing them. It can be used to eat projectiles and items, but you take 6% damage each time an explosive item is eaten. Hat: Wario's "Crash Helmet". Ike: Eruption - Kirby charges his sword. He then plunges it into the ground. The charge cannot be saved, and Kirby takes damage if he unleashes a full charge. Hat: Ike's hair and headband. Meta Knight: Mach Tornado - Spins around and creates a Tornado. Kirby can be seen wielding the legendary sword, Galaxia. Hat: His mask. Kirby also has green eyes and small wings that resemble Meta Knight's eyes and wings. Zero Suit Samus: Paralyzer - Shoots with Samus's Paralyzer gun to stun opponents. You can charge it, but the damage doesn't increase by much. Hat: Her ponytail. Squirtle: Water Gun - Squirts water at an enemy, like the Water ability. Hat: Squirtle's shell and tail. Like Squirtle, he also screams "SQUIRTLLLLE!" Ivysaur: Bullet Seed - Shoots seeds above him. Hat: it's the Top of Ivysaur's head, with the seed on top. Charizard: Flamethrower - Same as the Fire ability. Like Bowser, this ability can be controlled slightly and also diminishes with constant use. Hat: Charizard's ears and wings. He stands in a different pose compared to Bowser's Fire Breath. Diddy Kong: Peanut Popgun - Shoots peanuts at enemies. Peanuts can be picked up for health if they don't hit an enemy. Like Diddy Kong, if you charge too much, it will blow up. Hat: Diddy Kong's cap. Snake: Hand Grenade - Pulls out a hand grenade, which can be dropped or thrown. It will explode in your face if not thrown. Similar to Kirby's Bomb ability. Hat: Snake's bandanna & beard. Sonic: Homing Attack - Jumps up into the air and bounds down on the nearest enemy. Hat: Sonic's ears and spikes King Dedede: Inhale - Kirby Inhales an enemy, then spits it out with more force than his normal inhale. Compare to Throw. Like Kirby's regular inhale, it can eat projectiles and items, and you can move with an enemy in your mouth, so "Kirbycides" are still possible. Also, like Kirby's inhale, it can eat items and projectiles, but explosive items will blow up in your mouth and deal 7% damage. Hat: King Dedede's hat Lucas: PK Freeze - Like it's predecessor, PK Flash, it's a chargeable attack that releases a cold energy. It can freeze enemies when hit. Hat: Lucas's hair. Pikmin and Olimar: Pikmin Pluck/Pikmin Throw - Plucks Pikmin out of the ground. Kirby throws them forward straight away. These Pikmin instantly die on impact or landing. Hat: Olimar's arial and nose. Lucario: Aura Sphere - This move is exactly like Mewtwo's Shadow Ball. Unlike Lucario, Kirby does not gain "Aura", which means the Aura Sphere does the same damage whether Kirby is at 0% or 300%. (the damage dealt is comparable to Lucario using it at about 80% damage) Hat:Lucario's Ears. R.O.B.: Laser - a short pink laser that does a short amount of damage (normally 5%) and has decent stun capabilities. The shots can be angled and reflects off of walls and floors. You must wait a few seconds for the laser to recharge, or Kirby will shoot another weak, short-range laser. A fully charged laser will deal tons of damage with long range. Upon firing the laser, Kirby lets out a long 'beep' sound. Hat: R.O.B's visor. This looks exactly like the Laser ability. Toon Link: Bow - Kirby fires a bow. It is exactly like Link's arrow. Hat: Toon Link's hat (lighter green compared to Link) Wolf O'Donnell: Blaster (Wolf) - Shoots a laser from his gun. Comparable to Falco's, only it looks like a green plasma ball, does more damage, has slower firing rate, and pushes enemies back. If the gun is shot at close range, the blade on the end of the gun does additional damage. Hat: Wolf's ears, eyepiece and headset. Trivia * In Super Smash Bros. Melee and Brawl, when performing Jigglypuff's Rollout, he will always exclaim "Purin!" (Jigglypuff's Japanese name) no matter which language the game is set to. * Although Kirby Inhales and Swallows an adult Zelda, the hat given to him upon doing so is taken from Zelda's younger incarnation from Ocarina of Time. * When Kirby gets Donkey Kong's ability, the suit he wears makes him look like a furry Waddle Dee. * Various abilities makes him look like he has his in-game abilities. The most obvious ones are Link's cap for Sword and the Ice Climbers' parka for Freeze. * Some abilities, like Bowser's, have abilities similar to moves in the game, and sometimes does poses for them, too. Bowser's Fire Breath is like Kirby's Fire ability. * When Kirby copies Ness and uses his PK Flash, he specifically (and clearly) says PK Flash, rather than copying Ness's accent. This is somewhat ironic, as they both share the same voice actor. * Kirby wears Ness's cap backwards as if he had the Yo-Yo ability (while Ness wears his baseball cap to the side). * When Kirby copies Snake and throws a Grenade, he will wince and cover his "ears" if the grenade is thrown back at him, just like Snake does. * Unlike Mr. Game & Watch, when Kirby inhales him and uses his Chef ability, both he, and the Pan he uses are in 3-D, compared to the 2D version that Mr. Game & Watch has. * The ability given to him by inhaling Olimar is the only ability that combines two special moves instead of one, possibly due to the game mechanics of Olimar. * Kirby's Copy Ability he has swallowed normally doesn't appear when he uses his final smash, Some abilities that the Cook Hat doesn't cover up can still be seen (i.e. ROB Visor, Mr. G&W ability, Snake's Beard, etc). This had led to funny snapshots. The most popular one is the "Bearded Chef". * Although Wario has two costumes in Brawl (Biker and Plumber) inhaling either of them will give Kirby a biker helmet. See Also Kirby's Copy Ability Hats in Super Smash Bros. series Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Melee Super Smash Bros. Brawl Category:Copy Ability Category: Super Smash Bros.